


Heimathafen

by Sophasoeckchen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auszeit, Bruderliebe - Freeform, Brüder, Gefühle, Gen, Heimathafen, Kindheitserinnerung, Ruhe, Selbstvorwürfe, Staffel 4, Trost, Vergebung, cottage, season 4
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophasoeckchen/pseuds/Sophasoeckchen
Summary: Endlich hört er wieder die Wellen und den Wind in den Bäumen, riecht die salzige Seeluft und trinkt seinen Pfefferminztee. Geräusche, Gerüche, Routine. Keine Sorgen, Kein Stress, Keine Probleme, Keine Menschen. Nur er, das kleine Cottage und die Natur. Er trinkt den letzten Schluck seines Tees. Das hier war wahre Freiheit. Das hier war sein Lohn, sein Verdienst für alles, was er tat.





	1. Geräusche, Gerüche, Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen!
> 
> Das hier zu schreiben, war für mich wie einmal kurz durchatmen, runterfahren, ausruhen. Vielleicht geht es euch beim lesen ähnlich. Ich würde mich sehr freuen davon zu hören.  
> Kleine Fehler verzeiht bitte, das hier ist nicht Beta gelesen.  
> Der zweite Teil folgt.
> 
> xoxo S.

Gewissenhaft legt Mycroft sein Jacket auf das weiche Doppelbett, knöpft seine Weste auf, nimmt die Taschenuhr raus und legt Beides neben sein Jacket. Er entfernt seine Hosenträger.  
Dann folgt sein Hemd. Knopf für Knopf öffnet er es, geht zu dem alten Bauernschrank und öffnet die Rechte Schranktür. Ein leichter Lavendelduft kommt ihm entgegen. Er entnimmt drei Bügel und hängt die drei bereits ausgezogenen Kleidungsstücke auf jeweils einen von ihnen. Verstaut Weste und Jacket im Schrank.  
Dann öffnet er seine Hose und steigt vorsichtig aus ihr heraus, faltete sie und legt sie über den Bügel seines Hemdes, verstaut beides im Schrank, schließt ihn, bevor er sich auch seiner Socken, Unterhose und Unterhemd entledigt.

Über den kleinen Flur mit den knarrenden Holzdielen erreicht er das heruntergekommene Bad, in dem die letzten seiner Kleidungsstücke ihren Weg in den Wäschekorb finden.  
Er steigt unter die Dusche. Zunächst nur zu kaltes Wasser, dann zu heißes, bevor er sich entspannt und den Kopf in den Nacken legt. Er prustet. Dann greift er zum Shampoo. Immer zuerst die Haare, dann der Körper. Der Geruch von Kiefernnadeln verbreitet sich in dem kleinen Duschbad. Er atmet tief ein. Erst jetzt ist er voll und ganz angekommen. Das Plätschern des Wassers erfüllt das ganze Bad. Geräusche, Gerüche, Routine.

Er steigt aus der Dusche. Trocknet sich ab. Geht über den Flur mit den knarrenden Holzdielen zurück in das Schlafzimmer zum Schrank. Öffnet ihn. Diesmal die andere Seite. Links. Entnimmt das rot, gelb, grün, braun karierte, ausgewaschene, nach frischer Luft, Waschmittel und nach Freiheit riechende Wollhemd. Zieht es an. Erst der rechte Arm, dann der Linke. Die Wolle ist weich auf seinen sommersproßigen Armen. Geräusche, Gerüche, Routine.  
Dann der braune Wollpullover mit den Noppen vom vielen Waschen.  
Eine bequeme Unterhose, Wollsocken, eine ausgewaschene, bequeme Jeans folgen. Er seufzt erleichtert auf.

Er geht die Treppe hinunter. Ungewohnt leichtfüssig. Ungewohnt für alle anderen Tage. Nicht für diesen.  
In der gemütlichen Küche angekommen, geht er zum Wasserkocher. Pfefferminztee. Der nächste Schritt seiner Routine.  
Das Kochen des Wassers ist wie eine Sinfonie in seinen Ohren ebenso wie das Klicken des Wasserkochers als das Teewasser heiß genug ist. Geräusche, Gerüche und Routine.  
Er legt den Teebeutel in seine Lieblingstasse, bindet das Band sorgfältig um den Henkel.  
Dann gießt er das Wasser ein. Stellt die alte weiße Eieruhr, die tatsächlich noch die Form eines Eis  hat acht Minuten. Er hört dem Ticken der Uhr zu und denkt an... nichts.  
Das Schrillen des Weckers reißt ihn zurück ins hier und jetzt.  
Er stellt die Uhr aus, nimmt den Becher und entsorgt den Teebeutel.  
Mit plötzlich schnellen Schritten läuft er aus der Küche durch den gefliesten Flur ins Wohnzimmer.  
Nein, ermahnt er sich, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Ruhe. Routine.

Er verlangsamt seine Schritte wieder. Geht durch das Wohnzimmmer mit dem offenen Kamin zielstrebig auf die Bodentiefen Fenster zu. Öffnet eine der Glastüren, die auf die Terrasse führen,  
Der Wind, der vom Meer kommt, zerzaust sein frischgewaschenes, schon leicht schütter werdendes Haar. Er atmet tief ein, schlüpft in die Clocks, die neben der Tür auf ihn warten und tritt mit einem großen Schritt nach draußen.

Endlich hört er wieder die Wellen und den Wind in den Bäumen, riecht die salzige Seeluft und trinkt seinen Pfefferminztee. Geräusche, Gerüche, Routine. Keine Sorgen, Kein Stress, Keine Probleme, Keine Menschen. Nur er, das kleine Cottage und die Natur. Er trinkt den letzten Schluck seines Tees. Das hier war wahre Freiheit. Das hier war sein Lohn, sein Verdienst für alles, was er tat.

Mycroft streift seine Clocks ab, geht hinein, schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
Dann bringt er die leere Tasse zurück in die Küche und stellt sie in die Spüle, bevor er sich im Flur die alten grünen Gummistiefel an- und die blaue Regenjacke vom Haken überzieht. Den Wollschal umbindet.  
Kurz darauf ist er draußen und folgt einem kleinen Pfad zum Strand hinunter.  
Er fängt an zu laufen. Auch das ist ein Teil seiner Routine.

 

_"Bill, warte! Warte auf mich!"_

_"Fang mich doch! Du wirst uns nie fangen können, Myccie! Dazu bist du zu lahm!"_

_Er drehte sich um, lachte, streckte ihm die Zunge raus._

_"Komm Redbeard! Schneller!"_

_Der Hund sah hechelnd zu dem lockigen Jungen auf und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Auch Mycroft musste jetzt lachen._

 

 

Geräusche, Gerüche, Routine. Und Erinnerungen.  
Inzwischen ist Mycroft am Wasser angekommen. Er keucht. Normalerweise rennt er nicht. Normalerweise. Nirgendwo sonst. Nur hier.  
Langsam beruhigt sich seine Atmung. Freiheit. Ruhe. Glück.  
Geräusche, Gerüche, Routine.


	2. Ruhe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Hier nun der zweite Teil.  
> Den ersten Teil habe ich übrigens vor der vierten Staffel geschrieben, diesen hier nachdem ich sie gesehen habe. Daher sind wohl oder übel ein paar winzige Spoiler mit dabei. Nur für den Fall, dass ihr die vierte Staffel noch nicht gesehen habt und das lieber umgehen wollt.  
> Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich sehr freuen.
> 
> xoxo S.

Er hatte Sherlock schon einige Male hergebracht. In Ausnahmesituationen. Während er seinen Entzug machte, nach seinem 'Fall', nachdem er ihn aus Sibirien geholt hatte, nach Magnussen waren sie kurz hier gewesen, nach Marys Tod. Sie sprachen nie über die Zeit, die sie hier verbrachten. Dieses Haus war der einzigen Ort an dem er nicht Mycroft, der Bruder, der Angestellte, der Arbeitgeber, der Verantwortungsvolle, der 'Eismann' sein musste, wenn er alleine war. Das hier war sein Safe House, seine kleine Blase der Unberührtheit. Das hieß nicht, dass er hier jemand grundlegend anderes war, sondern viel mehr, dass er all dies nicht war.  
Sherlock war der einzige Einbrecher, den er hin und wieder in absoluten Ausnahmefällen duldete.  
Dies war jedoch keine dieser Ausnahmefälle. Er blickte hinunter auf seine Hände. Sie zitterten.  
Er musste an John Watson denken, an ihre erste Begegnung. Welch eine Ironie.  
Er musste scharf auflachen. Zu seiner Scham klang es mehr nach einem Schluchzen.  
Er sank auf seine Knie. Es schüttelte ihn und erschütterte ihn. Sein Schluchzen wurde von dem Rauschen der Wellen verschluckt. Seine Tränen fanden ihr Grab in dem feuchten Sand seiner Kindheit.  
'Gefühle sind nicht von Vorteil.'  
Seine eigenen Grundsätze einzuhalten war schon immer am Schwierigsten.  
Er versuchte nicht einmal so zu tun, als ob er nicht zusammen zuckte, als er die Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Versuchte nicht seine Tränen zu verstecken, als Sherlock sich vor ihn kniete, sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.  
  
_"Ich verzeihe dir. Lass los."_  
  
Und das tat er, in Sherlocks Armen. Eine Hand in den weichen Locken vergraben, die andere in den kühlen Sand gepresst, um nicht völlig den Halt zu verlieren. Seine Nase in Sherlocks Halsbeuge, den Geruch von Nikotin, frischer Luft, Heimat und Erinnerungen inhalierend, während er auseinander fiel, fiel, fiel und Sherlock da war, um ihn aufzufangen. Denn das war, was er tat, und deshalb musste er ihn um jeden Preis beschützen. Was John Watson für seinen Bruder war, war dieser für ihn. Und falls er Sherlocks Tränen in seinem Nacken spürte, so würde es nur dafür sorgen, dass er sich noch fester an seinen Bruder drückte, versuchte ein bisschen Halt zurück zu geben.  
  
Als sie später im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin saßen in warme Pyjamas gekleidet, mit Tee in der Hand, auf entgegengesetzten Seiten des Sofas und doch nah genug, dass sich ihre Knie berührten, kamen die Worte.  
  
_"Mummy meint das nicht so. Sie wird dir verzeihen."_  
  
"Es war die einzige Lösung, die ich gesehen habe."  
  
_"John ist wieder eingezogen. Mit Rosie."_  
  
"Ich habe ihr die Violine wiedergegeben."  
  
_"Ich habe Angst."_  
  
"Ich werde da sein."  
  
_Ich weiß. Ich auch._  
  
  
Schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee.

  
  
"Du kannst sie besuchen, weißt du. Jederzeit. Ein Wort genügt."  
  
_"Du solltest mal wieder in die Baker Street kommen."_  
  
"Mit dem Hubschrauber bist du schnell da. Du müsstest nicht einmal John davon erzählen."  
  
_"John würde es nicht stören wenn du kommen würdest. Rosie würde sich sicher auch freuen. Du konntest schon immer besser mit Kindern umgehen, als du zugibst."_

  
  
Stille.

  
  
_"Ich würde es ihm erzählen. Keine Geheimnisse mehr."_  
  
"Nein," er seufzte, "keine Geheimnisse mehr. Nur noch dieses eine."  
  
_"Nur noch dieses eine,"_ _,_ stimmte Sherlock zu.

  
  
Sie sahen sich ernst in die Augen. Nickten. Stummes Verständnis der unausgesprochenen Worte.  
  
Später, wenn das Feuer gelöscht, alle Fenster bis auf das im Elternschlafzimmer geschlossen und die Türen sicher verschlossen waren, würden sie wie die kleinen Jungs die sie einmal waren unter die Decken des Doppelbettes im Hauptschlafzimmer kuscheln, näher, als sie sich in ihrer Kindheit jemals waren und vertrauter, als sie jemals irgendjemanden ahnen lassen würden.  
Noch später wenn Sherlock denkt, dass Mycroft längst schläft, würde Mycroft merken, wie er wieder aufsteht um das Fenster zu schließen, nur um dann schnell wieder ins Bett zu huschen, seinen Kopf auf Mycroft's Brust abzulegen und die unaussprechbaren Worte zu formen.  
Denn Sherlock war schon immer der Mutigere, Offenere, Gefühlvollere von Ihnen Beiden.  
Sobald er jedoch schlief würde Mycroft die Worte in die Haare seines kleines Bruders murmeln, gleich nachdem er das Fenster wieder geöffnet hat, versteht sich; und wenn sich noch ein paar Tränen in die dunklen Locken schlichen, so wären der Mond und Sherlock seine einzigen Zeugen und damit, beschließt Mycroft, kann er sehr gut leben.  
  
  
  



End file.
